Reanimated Ron
|colour = He doesn't want you to know|gender = He doesn't want you to know|height = Unknown|art_program = Scratch|first = Unknown|last = ???}} Reanimated Ron is a really awesome, mysterious character who's substituting as Cronch and as Zero. Of course... he doesn't want ya know. Warning: This page is extremely similar to a page from Land of Arkios. You have been warned. Appearance He doesn't want you to know what he looks like. Mainly because... you've seen him multiple times, right? Personality Reanimated Ron is extremely crazy and wacky, constantly dating on Betty and knocking his neighbor (censored cuz mystery) in his house out. Of course, he's an extreme mad man who usually takes the limits high and above. Cronch on the other hand has a drastic personality change. Cronch is more feral and likes to "CROMCH" stuff that comes in her way, getting even more hangrier if you don't feed her. On the other hand, she usually has the same powers that Shiori has and acts kind of like a kitty but 100% more feral (though cronch STILL knows who not to hurt and who to hurt). Backstory He doesn't want you to know. Abilities (for Cronch) Tail Chomper Just like Shiori, he has a tail chomper. Unlike Shiori, however, the tail has EXTREME capabilites; it can spew out fire, it can lunge out at you like a Chain Chomp, it can eat stuff for Cronch, it can even become a propeller! Eating Habits Changed ...I really don't need to explain this, right? 'D'''ragon Heat Tolerance Reanimated Ron can handle an INTENSE amount of heat. No matter how much heat there is, he will stay alive, and not even a single char!!! Unless you turn it up to like nearly the Sun. 'A'rkios Talk As Cronch Reanimated Ron can basically talk in random gibberish (most sentences consist of having "cromch" in it) but anyone who is from Arkios can understand it (though sometimes the sentences are cut off with cromch) 'N'abbing Stealth Cronch can nab stuff back with his super stealth senses. There's literally NO sign of him disappearing, not even a footprint is left on the ground. One might question what the heck is with the buzzing noise outside when there's not a bee or fly... 'C'onjuring Magic Yeah. Cronch however is limited to simple magic, such as mini tornadoes, waves, root manipulation, pyrokinesis, photokinesis, and such that was in Fou's spells on DoctorFou before it got wrecked by Fou Support. Oh yeah, she can also use lunar and dark magic. 'E'legant Crystals Like Roxir she can create crystals which come in a plethora of colors. They are good power sources and unsurprisingly gave some to Bowser one time he raided the Sprixie Kingdom again to remake Bowser Land to stop him from raiding. 'Y'ellow, I guess Technically not an ability, but sometimes she can sometimes become yellow... which basically makes others scared since yellow to her is anger. Music Any awesome remixes, ME! by Taylor Swift, Lovely by... Twenty-One Pilots, Alone Together by Fallout Boy, Shooting Star by Twenty-One Pilots, and especially JUBYPHONIC MUSIC Trivia *Unlike a ton of Numberlemons, this one is ''not actually one, just substituting as one. In this case it's with Zero. **I'm not sure if this is a reference to the fact that Zero can be anything? *This is a reference to the old Shiori. To be honest, she looked cuter than her new design... well kinda. *please don't ask about the formatting now that you've read this *"Arkios Talk" can also be understood by Sprixies mainly because Ron practiced himself to have Cronch do that. *See the bolded words? Mash them and get "DANCEY" which Cronch was based on. A similar occurance happens with Ron Freezepack. *It's the ONLY character who wasn't born in Lemonland. *This the first scrapped character in Numberlemon. The reason was because Danceykitty didn't allow Mr. Yokai to make Cronch, mainly because... Category:Scrapped